The present invention relates to devices for transmitting electrical energy as well as to methods for manufacturing such device.
In particular, the present invention relates to devices which are intended to transmit electrical energy between a suitable electrical instrument and a living body such as a human body.
As is well known, there are many occasions where it is required to transmit electrical energy between an electrical instrument and an area such as an outer surface area at the skin of a human being or the like. For such purposes it is conventional to use elongated conductors having at their ends metallic components for making contact on the one hand with the skin surface and on the other hand with a suitable electrical instrument. However, conventional devices of this type suffer from a number of drawbacks. Thus, when placing a metallic element in engagement with human skin, with a suitable liquid or paste situated between the metallic element and the skin, an electrical contact of undesirably high resistance is produced and at the same time there is considerable discomfort to the individual to whom the metallic member is applied. In addition, certain inconviences are involved in connecting an elongated flexible conductor to the metallic member which is placed in engagement with the skin, through a suitable conductive layer of paste or liquid. Furthermore, if it is desired to make X-rays such as X-rays of the chest, while the metallic contact member engages the skin, this contact member will show up in the X-ray since it is opaque to the X-rays, and thus considerable inconvenience is involved under these particular conditions where it is desired to make an X-ray of an individual to whom an electrical conductor is connected in the manner described above. Metallic contact elements of this type when placed in engagement with the skin, as through a suitable paste or liquid layer which is electrically conductive, result in an electrode which is polarizable and has an undesirable junction potential or voltage, which may be an undesirable source of inaccuracy in the electrical values which are displayed at the electrical instrument.